JE157: Gotta Catch Ya Later!
is the 64th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis When a journey begins, you make new friends along the way. It's easy to make friends, but it's hard to say goodbye to them, but the memories they share with you will always be in your heart. With the Silver Conference over, and the journey in the Johto region at an end, Ash and co. make a brief stop before going back to Pallet Town at the place where Misty caught up with Ash: the Viridian City Pokémon Center. There they find out that a new Nurse Joy has taken over for the old one from way back when. As their Pokémon were getting healed, Brock was talking about going back home to check up on his siblings, but Misty got an even less pleasant surprise. She got a call from her sisters saying they won a beauty contest, and as a grand prize, they got to go on a trip around the world, so they leave Misty in charge of the Gym. An even lesser pleasant surprise (depending on how you look at it) is while Ash and Misty were traveling, the old Nurse Joy managed to fix Misty's bike. Ash was happy, because now, not only will Misty not nag him about her bike anymore, she can also get home faster. Misty, however, is not as thrilled about it, and storms out of the Pokémon Center, leaving a clueless Ash puzzled. And just as Misty was getting in a fight with three brothers, Team Rocket appears and tries to steal all their Pokémon. Will Ash and Brock be able to help Misty out? And will this be Ash's final farewell to two of his best friends? Episode Plot The heroes overlook the Viridian City and see the new Pokémon Center, in which Brock anticipates to visit Nurse Joy. Ash gives her the Poké Balls and Brock tries to flirt with her, though Joy rejects him. Joy tells she is new at this Center, but did get a message to Misty from Cerulean City, as Misty's sisters want to contact her. Misty's sisters report they got a prize from the beauty competition and leave Misty in charge of Cerulean Gym while they go around the world. Misty is frustrated, but Ash and Brock know it is only until they come back. Joy presents Misty with her old bike, which is now repaired. Misty remembers Ash took it to get here, but the bike was destroyed. Ash is pleased Misty got her bike back, but she gets angry and runs off. Brock feels she wanted to continue to travel with him and Ash. Misty is sad, as Ash does not care if they have to split up. Three thugs approach Misty and taunt her. These thugs are Kim, Kail and Kai, three top trainers of Viridian City. Misty tries to ignore them, but fails and decides to battle them instead. Misty sends Politoed, while the brothers send Hitmonchan. Politoed uses Water Gun, which knocks out Hitmonchan. However, the two other brothers send Hitmonlee and Hitmontop, which surround Politoed. However, Ash and Brock appear as well, who support Misty and even the odds. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, electrocuting Hitmontop, while Brock's Forretress uses Rapid Spin on Hitmonlee. Misty thinks she could've taken all three by herself, but Ash and Brock want to share this last battle with her. Politoed uses Bubble on Hitmonchan, Pikachu Thunderbolt on Hitmontop and Forretress Rapid Spin on Hitmonlee, defeating all three Pokémon. Team Rocket appears and Wobbuffet presses a button, causing the heroes and the brothers to be trapped in goals. The brothers ask to be let go, as they were paid by Team Rocket to defeat the twerps. However, the brothers are enraged, as Team Rocket has no money, so they cut the net and surround Team Rocket, expecting a payment. However, Politoed uses Water Gun, Forretress Rapid Spin and Pikachu Thunderbolt, blasting off both the brothers and Team Rocket. Ash admits it was great to see Misty battle. Misty thanks him for that, as well as being a good friend. Ash points at the bike, thinking Misty wants to hurry back home. As the heroes walk, Misty reminds Ash to brush his teeth and have a bath, Pikachu not to eat too much and Brock not to get distracted by the girls too much. Misty also wants Ash to do his best. Ash wonders what does Misty mean, so she remembers her adventures with Ash, Brock and Tracey through Kanto, Orange Islands and Johto. Misty believes she got Togepi by coincidence, though Ash believes it was destined that he met her, as they are now friends, even Brock thinks that they are now best friends. Before they depart, Ash promises he will meet Misty once more. Brock yells out, as he also has to go back home to do some errands, though forgot about it. Misty thinks he does not want to leave, but understands that. Misty asks Ash if he will be fine without her. Ash thinks so and bids farewell to Brock and Misty, who leave to their homes. Ash whispers he thanks Misty and Brock. However, he gets shocked as they are in front of him and have not left. Brock forgot to give Ash lunch with a spoon and a fork, while Misty ties it with a handkerchief, so Ash can carry it. Ash accepts the gift and, tearfully, tells they should go now. Misty and Brock go, and while Misty sees Ash is also feeling sad, Brock believes the onions are the reason for the eyes to water. Ash runs to Pallet Town and will not forget Misty nor Brock. Next day, Ash has breakfast, while his mom informs him Gary came. Ash is glad and storms off to the lab, while his mom misses him for going on such journeys. However, Oak and Tracey inform Ash Gary left away, as he got "inspirations" and have no idea where he is, except that he only has Blastoise currently. Gary is walking, but Ash comes to him, wanting to say goodbye. Ash asks Gary why does he leave so soon, so Gary admits he wants to learn more. Ash does not know where he should go next, so Gary advises him to think about his plans back home. Before leaving, Ash gives Gary the part of the broken Poké Ball. Gary leaves, so Ash bids farewell to him. As Ash and Pikachu think about their plans, they see a Ho-Oh in the sky. Ash believes it is going to Hoenn region, so Ash decides to go there, making a new journey. However, he and Pikachu fall in a hole, as Team Rocket are after Pikachu. James sends Weezing, who uses Smokescreen, which causes Ash and Pikachu to cough. Ash remembers Brock's and Misty's gifts, so gives the handkerchief to Pikachu to breathe easily, while he goes up by using the fork and spoon. He goes up clarifying his friends are always with him. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, blasting Team Rocket off instantly. Ash thanks Brock and Misty for the gifts, as he goes to make another journey. Later, Ash tells Oak he wants to go to Hoenn, bringing Pikachu and meeting Prof. Birch at Littleroot Town. Tracey remembers Birch is known in field research. Delia comes and presents Ash with new clothes, a new backpack and a ticket from Seafoam Islands to Littleroot Town, knowing Ash would go to Hoenn. Oak also presents a new Pokédex, filled with data on Hoenn Pokémon. Tracey also lets Ash know he will take care of Ash's Pokémon. Debuts Character *Kim *Kail *Kai Item *Hoenn Pokédex Trivia *With Misty leaving in this episode, Ash and Pikachu are the only characters to appear in every episode of the anime as she did debut in the first episode and appeared in every episode alongside Ash and Pikachu until this episode. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Hoppip. Dub differences *The flashback about Misty's time with her friends is different in both versions: the dubbed English version's flashback pushes PokéShipping, while the original Japanese version focuses entirely on Misty as both a Pokémon Trainer and a friend, and even ends with a group shot of Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, and Tracey (specifically created for this episode). Gallery Brock got dumped JE157 2.jpg Misty's sisters got a round-the-world tour JE157 3.jpg Misty's memory of her bike being taken away JE157 4.jpg Misty is angered Ash does not show compassion JE157 5.jpg Three brothers approach Misty JE157 6.jpg Politoed got surrounded JE157 7.jpg The brothers and the heroes got captured in a net JE157 8.jpg The brothers demand payment from Team Rocket JE157 9.jpg Misty's memory of fishing Ash out JE157 10.jpg Brock yells out JE157 11.jpg Misty and Brock appear in front of Ash JE157 12.jpg Ash and Pikachu observe Ho-Oh JE157 13.jpg Ash uses his friends' presents to get out JE157 14.jpg Team Rocket gets electrocuted JE157 15.jpg Ash treasures the presents JE157 16.jpg Delia and Mimey give Ash new equipment for Hoenn }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character leaves the group